Thank you
by Petrushkaa
Summary: What happens when Naruto overheards something?He asks one question: Why?


Hi everyone! This is my first story so I´d like to know if you liked it or not .Then I´ll decide to do or not do other fanfic.

And sorry about the mistakes, English isn´t my native language.

Oh and I don´t own Naruto of course.

* * *

**Thank you**

For Hinata it was just another normal day. At least she was thinking it when she was leaving the Hyuuga mansion.

She had planned to go to Ichiraku´s, because all the Rookie 9 decided to have a lunch together. And of course, Naruto was the one who wanted to go to Ichiraku´s and nowhere else. Hinata smiled when she thought about Naruto. , It´s been a while since I saw him. He was on mission with that perverted sensei of his´ she thought.

Hinata went to some street and just when she was about to round the corner, she heard clearly one word: Naruto. She immediately stopped and looked behind her.There were standing two girls, maybe 13 or 14 years old. The first said: "Oh, man, that Naruto is really foolish," and the other added: "Yeah he is. Did you see him? He´s just stupid ass who´s trying to be better than Sasuke. As if he can…" Hinata could feel some strange and for her unusual feeling. Was it anger? Yes, she, Hinata, was really pissed now. These girls didn´t know anything about her Naruto-kun! (A/N: Wait a minute, her? Since hen it´s her Naruto?) And as if it wasn´t enough, the first girl continued: " I understand why noboty likes him, he´s just dumb brat." The other girl nodded and they both started laughing.

This was just too much for our Hinata. She walked to the girls, her eyes full of anger. When she was facing them, she started shouting (!) at them without single shutter: "Who do you think you are?! You have no right to insult him! You don´t even know him, yet you are acting like you know everything about him and his life. And you know what? Naruto-kun isn´t stupid and he´s better than Sasuke-he always was, because he has kind heart that Sasuke will never have! That´s why he´s stronger than Sasuke now. And even when you say nobody likes him, it´s not true. There will always be at least one person by his side and that will be me!"

After all these words girls looked shocked. And they were even more when they felt Hinata´s gentle fist, which wasn´t gentle at all. Hinata just looked at them lying in dirt and said more to herself than to the girls: "Serves you right for insulting Naruto-kun." And she walked away, feeling much more better. What she didn´t know was that there was fourth person who saw the whole incident. "thank you, Hinata-chan," he whispered.

When hinata arrived to the ramen shop, she already forgot the whole incident. She didn´t want to think about those two girls anymore. As she entered the shop, she saw that Lee, Sakura and and Tenten were already there. She thought that is was strange that Naruto wasn´t the first one there. Normally he would have eaten 3 bowls of ramen already. And just that time Naruto appered behind Hinata. "Hi Hinata. Can I talk with you for a while? I need to ask you something." Hinata felt little nervous. What did he want to ask her? " S-sure, Naruto-kun." He just smiled at her: "great," then he took her hand and led her to a small park nearby. There they sat on a bench.

Hinata felt nervous before, know she knew she was going to faint soon. Blush was visible all over her face, especially on her cheeks. That was when Naruto looked at here and said only one word: "Why?"

Hinata was startled: "Why what?"

"Why did you say that? Why did you care what those two girls were saying about me?"

Hinata looked surprised. Was this what bothered him? "Umm…y-you was there, Naruto-kun? I…I..," she wasn´t able to end the sentence.

" You what, Hinata? Why would you care about someone like me?" Hinata was sad from the tone of his voice. It sounded so lifeless, so sad. She knew she had to tell him the true.

"P-please, N-naruto-kun, don´t be so sad. I don´t want you to be. I want you to smile like you always do. It´s really important to me, b-because…I-I..like you. A lot, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was speechless. Was this really Hinata? The shy, timid girl? First she shouted at those girls, then punched them and now she wasn´t almost shuttering. And she actually said she likes him! So that´s the reason why she was always acting like she was-her red face, shutter and index fingers together in front of her…

While Naruto was thinking about what she said, Hinata felt horrible, because he didn´t reply anything. But suddenly Naruto hugged her and all the bad thoughts went away. In Naruto´s arms she felt so comfortable, like in heaven. And then Naruto whispered in her ear: "Thak you, Hinata-chan."

She looked up at him and their eyes locked for the first time in their lifes. She felt like she was going to drown in his blue eyes and he felt like he was watching the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Their faces were coming closer to each other. As their lips brushed against each other, Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute of it. Their kiss became more and more passionate, but they had to break the kiss for air.

Then Naruto kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly again. Then he smiled at her and said with a grin: "By the way, great punch, Hinata-chan."

Hinata laughed at this and replied: "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

THE END **

* * *

**

**So what do you think about my first story?**

**Please read and review )**


End file.
